Confianza
by letty Taisho
Summary: Las relaciones se basan en la confianza hacia tu pareja pero que pasas cuando dudas y tomas decisiones que afectaran no solo tu vida sino la de la persona que amas.
1. Capítulo 1 Engaño y Desconfianza

El amor se basa en la confianza y el respeto pero que pasa cuando uno de los dos falta en la relación, ante un mal entendido lo que tienes que hacer es hablarlo con tu pareja ella lo entendió muy tarde, tomo decisiones que los separaron pero el destino es caprichoso y más cuando dos corazones están predestinados a estar juntos que pasara cuando ellos después de tanto tiempo se vuelvan a encontrar; como reaccionara ella la darse cuenta que el realizo su vida y que es feliz como lograra que él la perdone y sobretodo como lograra que el confié en ella.

**CAPITULO 1 ENGAÑO Y DESCONFIANZA **

"La confianza se gana con el tiempo, más se puede perder en un momento.**"**

Toda mujer sueña con el día de su boda y más cuando es con la persona que ha amado desde que eran unos niños pero aquí me encuentro con una persona que no es el la decisión que tome fue porque me entere que me engañaba de la peor manera yo confiaba en el confié cuando dijo que se iba por que me estaba preparando una sorpresa

Pero la sorprendida fui yo cuando koga me mostro esas fotos en las que se muestra como el efectivamente se va de viaje pero no solo se va con ella ahí estaba el tomándole una maleta sonriéndole yo confiaba en el todos me decían que hablara con el que dejara que me explicara pero no podía soportar que me mintieran la imagen era clara para mí por eso tomo esta decisión y aquí estoy a punto de casarme con una persona que no amo y solamente por el hecho de que estoy embarazada así es tendré un hijo de el pero nunca lo sabrá según la carta que me dejo él se iría a vivir con ella y no quería saber nada de mi pues bien le concederé ese deseo.

-Kagome Higurashi acepta a koga Taisho como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo- hace la pregunta el juez que efectúa esta unión

-Yo yo- volteo a todos lados solo nos encontramos nosotros tres ninguno de mis amigos ni mi madre aceptaron estar presente en esta unión no los culpo ellos querían que aclararan la situación

Koga me sujeta de la mano lo veo y me doy cuenta que en su mirada se ve el miedo a que lo rechace no le puedo hacer esto ya le había dado mi palabra y el confía en mi

-yo acepto – dije sin titubear no podría lastimarlo él se aportado muy bien con migo

Koga Taisho aceptas a kagome Higurashi para amarla y respetarla – le hace la misma pregunta el juez

-Claro que acepto- lo dice sin titubear con una gran sonrisa se nota que para el si es un gran día

-por la autoridad que me confía el estado yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia y muchas felicidades – lo dice aquel juez para cerrar el libro de registros para aplaudir y felicitarnos

Koga se acerca lentamente a mí me toma por la para darme un beso yo no correspondo no podría no aun todavía.

-lo siento koga quizás con el tiempo podre amarte- le digo un poco triste

-no te preocupes kag te entiendo – me besa la frente y me abraza –bueno si me disculpas tengo que ir a hacer una llamada ahora vuelvo para ir a nuestra casa- lo veo irse la baño

-creo que esto no está bien – lo digo en voz baja al notar como koga desaparece por el pasillo- pero no le fallare lograre sacarme a inuyasha de mi corazón el traiciono mi confianza me vio la cara no pienso perdonárselo nunca- en eso mi celular comienza a sonar debe ser mi madre preguntando a qué hora volveré

Me sorprendo a ver quién me marcaba no puedo creer que sea el, pensé que no querría saber nada mas de mi era el inuyasha que hago no no contestare no quiero oírlo cuelgo el teléfono y el insiste en marcar me dejo un mensaje de voz

-lo mejor será ponerlo en vibrador para que koga no se dé cuenta de que el me llama – habla para si misma mientras pone en vibrador el celular –pronto se cansara de marcar –no muy convencida de lo que dijo

Mientras tanto en el baño con koga

-todo salió como lo teníamos planeado no pensé que fuera tan fácil hacer que desconfiara de el –con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro

-bueno fue una suerte que nos enteráramos del viaje que el hacía –lo dice una mujer del otro lado del teléfono

-tienes razón kikyo ahora solo tienes que consolarlo y hacer que el se case contigo tal como yo logre que kagome se casara conmigo –

-bien querido eso será fácil solo tengo que usar mis encantos con el solo recuerda no puedes dejar que ellos hablen o si no se enteraran de que todo fue un engaño –

-lose tu as tu parte que yo hare la mía esta es tu oportunidad no la desperdicies quedo claro –lo dice al ir saliendo del baño –bueno te dejo tengo que llevar a mi esposa a nuestro nuevo hogar -

-bien solo espera –no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar ya que el corto la llamada –bueno pronto se dará cuenta que ya regresamos a Japón solo espero que no vaya a buscarla –lo dice al tomar su maleta para salir del aeropuerto

Esto es raro porque no me contestara bueno quizás está ocupada mejor la espero aquí después de todo es el lugar perfecto es donde nos hicimos novios es el mejor lugar para pedirle que se case conmigo –solo tengo que esperarla- lo dice al acercarse a la banca cerca del árbol sagrado

Iba subiendo las escaleras del templo muy contenta con koga a su lado el que no lo ame no implica que no nos llevemos bien después de todo el es uno de mis mejores amigos

Me quede helada no podía creer que el estuviera aquí porque me hace esto después de las cosas que me dijo en esa carta de las fotos que vi de el y kikyo, koga noto que algo me pasaba y fijo su vista así donde yo miraba, me sorprendió que se pusiera tan pálido, pero creo que es normal pues el sabe que yo sigo amando a inuyasha

-kag no tienes que hablar con el si no quieres –lo dice koga al hacer su agarre más fuerte

-no te preocupes koga es algo que tengo que hacer espérame en casa está bien no tardare mucho-se acerca a él y le da un beso en su mejilla, empieza a caminar lentamente asía él, sabe que no tiene mucho que decir pues para ella todo quedo claro con la carta

Koga no muy convencido de lo que ella le dijo camina rumbo a la casa –esto no me gusta nada –mientras saca su celular para hacer una llamada

Mientras tanto inuyasha se percata de la presencia de alguien se voltea y sus ojos se iluminan se para y se acerca así ella para abrazarla y darle un beso

-que pasa cachorra – lo dice al separarse de ella ya que esta no le correspondió a su beso

-lose lose debes estar molesta por que me fui sin decirte nada pero tengo una explicación- lo dice al separarse de ella y sacar una pequeña cajita y colocarla detrás de el

-no necesitas explicarme puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras-lo dice de manera fría –después de todo tu y yo no somos nada –se voltea para no verlo a la cara no quiere que la vea ya que está a punto de derramar lagrimas

-kag por que dices eso –un tanto confundido y trata de acercarse a ella

-no me toques Taisho nunca más lo harás – se aleja de él y voltea a verlo pero solo le muestra una cara de odio

-amor que te pasa por que me tratas así yo sé que debí avisarte pero es que te quería dar una sorpresa – ya desesperado por la situación no entiende que le pasas a kagome no pensó que le afectara tanto que el se fuera pero solo fue una semana sea como sea él solo quiere que todo se arregle entre ellos

-ya te lo dije Taisho tu puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca a mi déjame tranquila – con cuidado de que el no vea la lagrima que caía por su mejilla rápidamente la quita con su mano pero no conto en que el notaria otra cosa que se ajustaba a su dedo del corazón

-kag-lo susurra con un deje de tristeza que ella puede notar y que no logra comprender

Suelta el paquete que traía a sus espaldas – ¿con quién?- es lo único que alcanza a pronunciar no puede creer que esto le esté pasando a él todos sus sueños de formar una familia con ella han quedado destrozados – ¿por qué?-es lo último que dice al dejarse caer de rodillas frente a ella no le importa que lo vea llorar ya que sea dado cuenta que la ha perdido para siempre

Sin embargo ella n o entiende por qué se comporta así debería de estar feliz al fin él podría ser feliz con ella

-con koga-al decir su nombre se da cuenta de la forma en que el cuerpo de él se tensó -me di cuenta que él era el indicado para mi así que decidimos casarnos lo más pronto posible de hecho venimos del registro ahora mismo – lo dice sin saber todo el daño que le está causando a el

-ya veo – poco a poco se va poniendo de pie –pues si tú eres feliz yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo yo soy feliz si tú lo eres – se lo dice al abrazarla de sorpresa; ella no corresponde el abrazo no entiende nada de lo que está pasando

Dentro de la casa se encuentra un koga molesto hablando por el celular

-Maldita sea kikyo se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que ya había regresado de viaje – lo dice al pasearse de un lado para otro

-lo siento querido pero tu me colgaste y no tuve la oportunidad de contártelo- se escusa al recordarle que el mismo corto la llamada con ella

-Bueno solo espero que ella no le reclame nada si no nuestros planes se vendrían abajo y si ella descubre que le mentí que inuyasha nunca la engaño –se pasa una mano por su cabello –no quiero perderla –no dice al caer sentado en un pequeño sillón

-bien no creo que le reclame nada solo espera y ya lo veras te dejo tengo que alistarme para ir a consolarlo-

-si está bien nos vemos luego kikyo- y cuelga el teléfono

-Espero que estés consiente de lo que acabas de hacer-lo dice una voz que hace que el se tense por completo como pudo ser tan distraído como para no darse cuenta que la madre de kagome lo estaba escuchando

-señora no es lo que parece-trata de justificarse

-yo no le diré a mi hija de esto que acabo de escuchar si es lo que te preocupa eso te corresponde a ti solo te diré algo- lo invita a que se siente junto a el

-Como sabes nosotros somos descendientes de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas y en nuestra familia un divorcio no es bien visto kagome esta consiente de esto, si ella descubre la verdad no solo ella saldrá herida si no tu igual ya que – suspira y lo toma de las manos –ella nunca te perdonara esto que lo estás haciendo –

-quiere decir que si eso pasa ella a pesar de saber la verdad nunca me dejara-

Naomi solo asiente –no se preocupe señora yo lograre que ella me ame –

-solo recuerda algo hijo cuando una persona pierde la confianza en alguien es muy difícil que la vuelva a recuperar –

-inu – es lo único que alcanza a pronunciar al ver como la persona que tanto amaba se alejaba de ella para siempre

Da media vuelta para entrar a la casa pero se detiene al encontrar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo se agalla para recogerla está a punto de abrirlo pero koga sale y la interrumpe

-kag todo bien – se acerca a ella y la abraza

-si todo bien no te preocupes todo quedo dicho entre nosotros – lo toma de la mano y juntos entran a la casa

Esta es mi nueva vida junto a koga y junto a este bebe que estoy esperando, inuyasha ya está en el pasado todos deben pensar que el hijo que espero es de koga, inuyasha será feliz con kikyo y yo, yo tratare de serlo con koga

Con este último pensamiento entra a la casa para empezar como ella dijo una nueva vida. Alado del que ahora es su esposo


	2. Chapter 2 Descubriendo la verdad

**CAPITULO 2 DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

**"La confianza es como un cristal, si se rompe, por más que lo pegues nunca va a quedar igual**."

No podía creer lo que pasaba de un momento a otro toda mi felicidad término ya no tenía nada que perder porque, porque ella me traiciono así yo en verdad pensé que me amaba que estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida conmigo que iluso me equivoque, pero por más que lo pienso algo no estaba bien, si hace unos días ella me había demostrado una vez más como tantas veces cuanto me amaba no creo que alguien pueda fingir hasta ese punto.

Seguí caminando no sabía a donde me dirigía solo quería estar solo con mi dolor y pensar que hacer con esto que siento llegue al parque al que solíamos ir siempre que queríamos estar solos, no tenía caso todo me recordaba a ella cada sitio de la ciudad era una historia que compartimos juntos.

Me sentí frustrado y comencé a golpear el tronco de un árbol nuestro árbol el cual tenía nuestros nombres grabados y la fecha de nuestro primer mes juntos, sentí algo frio recorrer por mi mano note que era la sangre que me escurría pero no sentía dolor alguno solo el dolor de mi corazón. Salí de ahí no me hacía bien seguí mi camino y llegue a mi casa

Entre a la sala y me percate que estaba mi hermano con su novia platicando no alcanzaba a oír lo que decían solo escuche su nombre así que me acerque sin hacer ruido para poder escuchar más claramente lo que hablaban

-no puedo creer que kagome no haya querido hablar con tu hermano- se escucha a través de la puerta pero no entiende de que están hablando esos dos

-¿estás seguro que inuyasha no la engaño con kikyo?- lo pregunta la joven un poco dudosa

-claro que si sango conozco a mi hermano el nunca haría algo así además – se queda callado soltando un gran suspiro

-además que miroku tu sabes algo dilo- lo grita un tanto desesperada

-Inuyasha se fue a Tokio no haberse con kikyo si no a –suspira y se coloca las manos sobre su cabeza –fue a ver los arreglos de la casa para cuando se casara con ella el… él le tenía preparada una sorpresa era el regalo de compromiso que mis padres le dieron –

-miroku – susurra al poner una mano sobre su hombro –por qué no se lo dijiste a ella quizás si le hubieras explicado no estaría en este momento casa con tu primo –

-San –sonríe y la toma de la cintura para que se sentara a un lado suyo –nosotros creemos que lo más importante en una relación es la confianza –suspira y deja caer la cabeza por completo hacia atrás –dime tu reaccionarias igual que ella si te mostraran unas fotos donde salgo con otra chica-

-no primero te preguntaría que paso-se recarga en su pecho – no me casaría con alguien sin amor solo por no confiar en ti –

-de que están hablando ustedes dos –entra muy molesto a la sala no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar kag su kag se casó con koga solo por no confiar en el esto debe de ser una broma como pudo desconfiar, si nos conocemos de toda la vida –respondan-lo grita al estar un poco alterado –que fue lo que paso –lo dice al caer de rodillas en la alfombra

-hermano-se acerca lentamente a inuyasha para abrazarlo –te contare todo pero prométeme que te calmaras está bien- inuyasha solo asiente y se levanta para sentarse junto a su hermano en el amplio sillón de la sala

-cuñado –suspira –yo te contare lo que paso-se sienta en frente de los dos para comenzar a relatar lo sucedido le explica acerca de las fotos que le mandaron donde él se ve muy cariñoso con kikyo de la carta que describía lo mucho que la odiaba y que él amaba a kikyo y no a ella que se casarían y que no quería saber nada de ella

Con cada palabra que sango le contaba era como si miles de agujas se incrustaran sobre su corazón le conto sobre la decisión de casarse con koga de que ella no quiso escucharlo ni hablar con nadie de la familia y dar más explicaciones al terminar de relatar los acontecimientos de la semana pudo ver la tristeza en inuyasha –en verdad lo siento inu nosotros queríamos obligarla a que te escuchara pero ella se negó y –

-ya no importa sango – la interrumpe –ella no confió en mi, a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos ella dudo… creyó todo lo que le dijeron de mi como puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mi –

Es todo lo que dice al ponerse de pie y caminar rumbo a la salida

-hermano –lo detiene un miroku preocupado pues sabe que su hermano es muy impulsivo y teme que haga alguna locura –que piensas hacer ahora, hablaras con ella –

Niega con la cabeza y avanza hacia la puerta antes de salir voltea hacia su hermano –No te preocupes no are ninguna tontería, no lo vale-y con esto último sale de la habitación

-miroku crees que este bien- pregunta una sango un poco preocupada

-no lo sé sango creo que le afecto demasiado el saber que kag solo se casó con koga por despecho-

-y que crees que pase ahora entre ellos –se acerca hacia él y lo abraza

-no lo sé san, solo sé que mi hermano quedo muy dolido por la desconfianza de ella, creo que él pensaba que todo estaba bien entre ellos-

-así es no quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá kagome cuando se entere de la verdad-se separa de el para tomar su bolso

-eso si que no sango te conozco y tú no le dirás nada a ella- la detiene de la muñeca-ella cometió un error y ella misma tendrá que enterarse de eso pero no será por ti prométemelo-la abraza y susurra estas últimas palabras

-lo prometo amor tienes razón ella es la que tiene que aclarar las cosas –

Se encontraba en su alcoba en el templo arreglando todo para compartirla con su esposo, cuando recuerda la cajita que se le cayó a inuyasha antes de marcharse, se acerca a la mesita de noche y la toma

-me pregunto qué es lo que tendrá – piensa al agitar la cajita cerca de su oído para ver si se escucha algo se percata de un pequeño sonido-que será? – se lo vuelve a preguntar pero esta vez va hacia la puerta y la cierra con seguro para que nadie la interrumpa se dirige hacia la cama donde se sienta justo en medio

Abre lenta mente la cajita al principio ve un sobre lo toma y deja ver un pequeño anillo con unas llaves lleva una mano a su boca para reprimir el impulso de gritar se puede dar cuenta que es un anillo de compromiso, coloca la caja en la cama y se dispone a abrir el sobre –quizás esto tenga una explicación, claro seguro el anillo es para ella-lo dice al dejar escapar una pequeña lagrima

Ve la carta y distingue la letra es de él entonces empieza a leer

_Mi cachorrita:_

_No sabes cuánto te amo sé que no te lo digo muy a menudo, tu sabes lo que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, pero también sabes que cada que puedo te lo demuestro con hechos. Bien primero creo que te debo una explicación del por qué me fui una semana sin avisar. Estas son las llaves de la vida que espero empecemos juntos la estaba arreglando para nosotros, bien esto aunque lo escriba es difícil bueno tu sigue leyendo y ve lo que hago ok._

_Bien; kagome higurashi mi cachorrita desde que te conozco ya hace mucho tiempo me enamore de tu sonrisa de tus ojos que expresan tu estado de ánimo de que seas transparente y que siempre digas lo que sientes me encanta la actitud de niña que pones para que te compre un helado amo cada aspecto de ti te extraño en las noches que no estas junto a mí, en una relación es importante confiar en alguien para poder llevar una buena vida de pareja para que en esta no haiga malos entendido; sé que nuestra relación es perfecta y algo larga llevamos 6 años de noviazgo formal por decirlo así yo creo que ya es hora de hacerlo más formal Cachorrita quieres pasar el resto de tus días junto a este baka que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti TE AMO MAS QUE NADA EN ESTE MUNDO!_

No puede creer lo que acaba de leer su cara esta empapada de lágrimas el anillo es para ella, el habla de la confianza en una relación de lo importante que esta es –que hice – lo dice al tomar el anillo entre sus manos puedo notar como este está grabado y dice _cachorrita te amo_ –debí hacerle caso a sango-

Flas back

-escúchame kag debe de haber una explicación para esto –

-no sango que más pruebas quieres aquí están las fotos y la carta- lo dice llorando y mostrando esas pruebas

-Escúchame kag estas precipitándote espera a que el regrese y escúchalo – trata de convencerla pero al parecer esto es inútil

-no ya tome mi decisión el me engaño pues bien que sea feliz; pero yo no pienso ser su burla ni la de esa mujer – se limpia las lágrimas y se pone de pie para irse –si no quieres estar presente en mi boda está bien no los necesito- y con esto último se retira rumbo al registro

Fin flash back

-soy una tonta pero koga si koga me dio las fotos y la carta tengo que hablar con el –se limpia las lágrimas y sale para buscar a koga necesita una explicación y él puede dársela

Se encuentra en su cuarto empacando a tomado una decisión ella dudo, pues bien no necesita de ella saldrá adelante solo y no volverá a confiar en nadie mas no volverá a entregar su corazón

Toma el teléfono y marca –hola hermano –

-hola inuyasha hermano cuando se casan porque te dijo que si verdad – contestan del otro lado de la línea

-no ella, ella se casó con koga – se lo hace saber en un tono un poco triste –no quiero hablar de eso – suspira y ruega para que sesshomaru no pregunte mas

-ok hermano te entiendo entonces dime que se te ofrece – en su tono de voz se puede oir que en verdad está preocupado

-mis papas todavía están ahí contigo –

-si aquí están quieres hablar con ellos – hace una seña para que sus padres se acerquen al teléfono

-no tu explícales todo, y cuando regresan –

-en una semana más –presiona el botón de altavoz pero hace una señal para que no digan nada

-ok les puedes explicar todo, yo en la noche llego a Tokio no quiero estar un minuto más aquí miroku se hará cargo de la empresa aquí mientras se casa con sango cuando papa vuelva el tomara el control de la empresa -

-ok está bien pero dime tu que harás–

-yo dirigiré la empresa contigo como ya lo teníamos previsto solo será antes de lo imaginado-vuelve a dar un gran suspiro

-esta bien por mi no hay problema y no te preocupes yo paso por ti al aeropuerto y acá nos explicas que fue lo que paso-

-si gracias sesshomaru nos vemos en la noche –y con esto último cuelga para terminar de empacar e irse al aeropuerto

Baja corriendo las escaleras necesita una explicación y solo él puede dársela escucha que está hablando por teléfono con alguien y no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar

-si kikyo todo bien no le conto nada de las fotos ni de la carta es una suerte que yo escriba como mi primo, si no te preocupes ahora lo que tú tienes que hacer es consolarlo pobre y eso que él pensaba que vendría a casarse con ella y ahora ella ya es mi esposa, si no te preocupes ella nunca se enterara que todo fue un engaño - cuelga el teléfono y voltea y se da cuenta que kagome lo está escuchando

-cómo pudiste hacernos esto – se coloca sus manos en su vientre –por tu culpa lastime a la persona que más amo– su cara esta empapadas de lágrimas no puede creer que por su desconfianza perdió a la persona que ama -te odio koga – se lo grita y sale corriendo tiene que hablar con el explicarle las cosas solo espera que no sea demasiado tarde y espera que pueda perdonarla.

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo gracias a Alissa White es pero que puedas seguir esta historias hasta el final y que sea de tu agrado

GRACIAS A LOS QUE LA LEAN Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS Reviews

Saludos y hasta el proximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3 Una vida sin ti

**CAPITULO 3 UNA VIDA SIN TI **

**La confianza se gana con el tiempo, más se puede perder en un momento.**

Corría con todas sus fuerzas tenía que llegar donde él se encontraba tenía que explicarle tenía que decirle que la perdonara y sobretodo tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada. No sabía cuánto tiempo corrió pero por fin ahí estaba frente a la casa donde él vivía donde compartió con el los mejores momentos de su vida no pudo contenerlo y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas; toco el timbre y espero ella tenía llaves pero no se atrevía a entrar quizás no sería bien recibida espero paciente hasta que la puerta fue abierta por sango sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a sus brazos y lloro como una niña pequeña.

-kag amiga que pasa-decía mientras la abrazaba y la conducía a la sala donde se encontraba miroku quien al ver la escena corrió a ayudar a que kagome se sentara en el sillón

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta un miroku un poco sorprendido por cómo se encuentra

-no lose, se puso así cuando me vio –trata de consolarla pero es inútil –vamos kag cálmate y dime que pasa-

-es.. es.. que –hipea pues no puede hablar bien debido al llanto

Tranquilízate y cuéntanos todo—

Después de unos minutos por fin pudo tranquilizarse y contarles a sus amigos lo que paso

-sango fue horrible koga me engaño se alió con kikyo para separarme de inuyasha- lo dice tratando de contener el llanto –soy una tonta debí escucharte a todos en verdad lo siento- abraza fuertemente a sango mientras suelta otro sollozo –necesito ver a inuyasha saber que me perdona puedo pasar –

-el se fue –lo dice miroku de una manera demasiado fría

-no esto no puede estar pasando-corre y sujeta a miroku por el cuello pero lo que vio la dejo helada

-y que esperabas que te llorara que esperara a que tu aclararas todo –se escucha la voz de resentimiento hacia ella –que después de lo que le dijiste el te esperaría –escupe sus palabras como si fueran veneno

-miroku no le hables así a kagome ella está sufriendo- trata de defenderla sango pero solo gana una mirada fría por parte de su novio

-y crees que inuyasha no sufrió al saber que la mujer con la que tenía planeado un futuro se casó ni más ni menos que con nuestro primo-

-tienes razón debí confiar en el esperar a que regresara pero es que me dolió saber que me engañaba- agacha su cabeza –me podrías decir a donde se fue necesito hablar con el por favor hay algo importante que debo contarle-se coloca las manos en su vientre

-lo siento pero el nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada –la toma de los hombros y hace que la mire a los ojos –dime después de saber esto tu dejarías a koga para estar con el-

-yo… yo… -desvía su mirada –no podría mi abuelo nunca permitiría que me divorciara de el- agacha su cabeza pues sabe que una descendiente de una sacerdotisa no puede divorciarse esa es la costumbre y ella la seguirá

-bien entonces no tienes nada que habla con el – la abraza y esto sorprende tanto a sango como a la misma kagome –mi familia te aprecia mucho kag –se separa de ella –pero como sabes inuyasha es el más pequeño y es alguien a quien todos cuidamos y no nos gusta verlo sufrir tú lo sabes-ella solo asiente pues no sabe adónde va a parar esta conversación

–bien solo tiene 16 años y como note –le toma la mano en donde ella se colocó el anillo de compromiso que le iba a dar y ve como poco a poco se lo empieza a quitar no lo soporta y unas lágrimas silenciosas caen por sus mejillas –él ya tenía pensado un futuro a tu lado- termina de retirar el anillo –pero esto ya no puede ser –le limpia la lagrimas con el dorso de su mano

-los dos son jóvenes tu trata de formar una familia con koga después de todo tu decidiste casarte con el- se forma una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro -eso me hace suponer que de alguna manera lo quieres quizás no lo amas pero probablemente con el tiempo quizás lo consigas; El también quizás encuentre a otra persona con la que formara una familia y tu lo tienes que aceptar– dice esto último al volver abrazarla

Suelta un sollozo y se aferra al abrazo de miroku –lo perdí verdad, lo perdí por no confiar –se separa de el –si hablas con el le podrías decir que me perdone y que espero que sea feliz que yo tratare de serlo – y con esto último sale corriendo

-miroku no crees que fuiste muy duro con ella – se acerca donde el está para abrazarlo

-es lo mejor amor asi ninguno de los dos sufrirá más – la besa tiernamente en la frente

-le dirás a inu-le coloca un dedo en sus labios para no dejarla hablar –será mejor que no se entere de esto si no solo sufrirá más-

-no crees que tu y sesshomaru lo sobreprotegen-lo voltea a ver

-Sesshomaru es el mayor luego estoy yo y después sigue el pequeño inu, cuando el era pequeño se la pasaba solo todo el tiempo solo los niños de su edad siempre lo estaban molestando -suspira y se sienta en el sofá –el no se defendía, veces llegaba golpeado pero el nunca se defendió desde entonces sessh y yo prometimos que siempre lo protegeríamos, y así fue como lo dejaron de molestar nosotros siempre lo defendimos; pero después llego kag cuando el solo tenía unos 6 años y todo cambio empezó cuando alguien la molestaba el la defendía se metía en problemas con tal de que ella estuviera bien ;nosotros no lo podíamos creer pero nos alegramos ya no era el niño al que todos molestaban por eso el quería casarse ya con ella para mantenerse fuerte para protegerla de todo y de todos pero ahora no sé qué pasara solo espero que no lo dañe demasiado-

-veras que todo saldrá bien el sabrá sobrellevarlo –y le da un tierno beso

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto se encuentran esperando a un pasajero que faltaba para que el avión pudiera despegar

-señorita por que no la dejamos y nos vamos voy a llegar retrasado- lo dice un ojidorado un tanto molesto

-lo siento señor pero falta la persona que justo se sienta es su hilera y no podemos despegar hasta-

No termina por que una chica la interrumpe –lo siento en verdad pero ya estoy aquí- un poco agitada por llegar corriendo

-no te preocupes este es tu asiento en seguido aviso que ya estás aquí para despegar –se retira rumbo a la cabina del piloto

-hasta que por fin no se por qué tantas consideraciones para un pasajero- un tanto molesto

-permiso- pasa por un lado de el para sentarse –en verdad lo siento no quise molestar a nadie pero quería salir lo más pronto posible de aquí ya no soporto estar en esta ciudad-suspira y voltea a verlo

-si esta ciudad es asfixiante- la voltea a ver

-ojos dorados un Taisho, será un viaje muy largo-lo dice en tono despectivo

-¿conoces a mi familia?- se lo pregunta un tanto sorprendido

-si conocí a uno pero era un estúpido que no vale la pena hablar de el –lo voltea a ver y sonríe sínicamente

-tienes razón en la familia hay de todos pero creo que yo soy el mas ingenuo que todos los demás- se puede oír un tono triste en su voz

-jaja bueno creo que no todos los Taisho son iguales –extiende su mano –me llama Ayame Wolf y tu e-

-espera-la interrumpe –yo había escuchado tu nombre en algún lado –de donde conoces a mi familia-

-bueno esta comprometida con el estúpido de koga pero me dejo para casarse con una mujer a la que según el siempre amo- puedo notar como la mirada de su acompañante se opaco –lo siento dije algo malo-

-no te preocupes ya te recuerdo yo soy inuyasha Taisho- corresponde el saludo

-dime inuyasha y a que vas a Tokio tengo entendido que tienes una novia muy bonita pero no viajes con ella – pregunta muy curiosa

-bien quizás este con koga después de todo hace unas horas se acaban de casar –

-vaya – suspira y una pequeña lagrima cae por su mejilla –que tristeza verdad a ambos nos dejaron las personas que más amamos – voltea a verlo le sonríe

Despues de eso hubo un gran silencio no era incomodo si no un silencio que ellos podían interpretar a la perfección hacia pasaron todo el viaje al aterrizar ambos salieron juntos y se dirigieron hacia la salida ahí inu pudo distinguir a la perfección a su hermano después de todo solo algunos miembros de su familia tenían el cabello plateado y ojos dorados se dirige hacia el seguido de una Ayame un tanto preocupada

-hola sessh – saluda con un gran abrazo –bueno Ayame nos vemos luego- pero puede ver que ella está un poco preocupada –sucede algo-

-es solo que me acaba de marcar mi papa y me dijo que salieron de viaje de emergencia que regresa a casa- a punto de llorar

Al comprender la reacción de ella y el por qué no quiere regresar se ofrece –puedes venir con nosotros no hay problema y si quieres puedes pasar una temporada para que no estés sola- ofrece su mano para que esta la acepte

Sessh solo observa no entiende lo que esta pasando pero al ver la mirada de su hermano menor sabe que el esta pensando en proteger a esa muchacha –acepte señorita y no se preocupe en casa está mi esposa con mi hija y mis padres –

-no creo que sea una buena idea kog-

Pero no termina de decirlo pues unos dedos en sus labios se lo impidieron –lo que el hizo no tiene nada que ver con mi familia el es solo mi primo hijo del hermano de mi padre lo que el haga no afecta a mi familia así que no acepto un no vamos- y con esto último la toma y la sube al auto

El transcurso a la casa fue rápido al llegar presento a Ayame a su familia y la llevo a su dormitorio después bajo para explicar lo sucedido conto su historia y la de Ayame su familia estaba muy molesta con koga pero el les dijo que no hicieran nada y también les informo que Ayame se quedaría con ellos hasta que se sintiera mejor después de haberle dicho se retiró a descansar mientras sus padres y hermanos se quedaban charlando en la sala

-porque creen que la haya traído aquí – dice inu Taisho al pararse y dirigirse hacia la chimenea

-cuando lo fui a recoger su mirada se veía triste pero cuando ella le dijo que tenía que regresar a Japón la mirada le cambio – se para iba hacia el librero donde había una foto de los tres hermanos Taisho –si recuerdan como era antes de conocer a kagome su mirada era triste apagada como si no tuviera ganas de vivir – voltea hacia su madre quien asiente

-si lo recuerdo pensé que mi bebe se dejaría morir no dejaba que nadie se le acercara y si alguien lo golpeaba el simplemente se dejaba- recuerda todo eso que fue muy doloroso para ella –pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que está pasando ahora-

-es solo que el tenía esa mirada pero al ver a esa joven su mirada cambio a una cálida y se notaba que solo quería protegerla yo creo que eso es bueno –

-tienes razón hijo yo creo que esa señorita curara el corazón de nuestro hijo o tu que crees izayo-

-tienes razón yo creo que ellos pueden sanar su corazón mutuamente después de todo los dos tienen que aprender a vivir sin koga y kagome-

-bueno yo me retiro voy a ver cómo sigue rin después de todo no ha dormido bien por el bebe-

Se retira dejando al matrimonio hablando en la sala

-crees que nuestro pequeño este bien inu –

-veras que si querida es alguien fuerte y si lo que sesshomaru dijo es verdad esa jovencita lo ayudara mucho y quizás el también la ayude a ella –

Estaba en su casa después de lo que miroku le dijo había tomado una decisión y la hablaba con koga

-no puedo cambiar lo que hice solo espero que me perdones pequeña – en su voz se podría oir el arrepentimiento

-no se si pueda hacerlo pero la relación entre nosotros no será la de un matrimonio sobre todo mi bebe el sabrá quién es su padre y que tu solo eres su tío – lo dice convencida sabe que no podrá llevar una vida de casada junto a koga pero le dará un hogar a su pequeño

-se hara como tu digas solo espero poder algún dia ganarme tu perdón-

-por tu culpa are una vida sin el lo hice sufrir y eso ni yo misma me lo perdono asi que por favor no me pidas perdón por que ahora no soy capaz de dártelo – y es verdad no sabe si algún dia podrá perdonarlo sabe que no toda la culpas es del el ella también por tomar decisiones apresuradas pero lo hecho; hecho esta y como bien dijo miroku son jóvenes el puede hacer una vida sin ella.


	4. Chapter 4 Volviendo a Confiar

**CAPITULO 4. VOLVIENDO A CONFIAR**

**_AQUI LES DEJO EL SIG CAPITULO PERDON SI HE DEMORADO EN SUBIRLOS PERO YA LOS TENGO ESCRITOS SOLO LOS ESTOY MODIFICANDO _  
**

**_INUYASHA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN RUMIKO YO SOLO LOS PEDI PRESTADOS ^^ _**

**_BUENO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO _**

_**"¿Dónde está la línea divisoria entre tenernos confianza y ser amigos?... La confianza no tiene nada que ver con la amistad. Es evidente que no hay amistad sin confianza, pero tendría que ser evidente también que puede haber mucha confianza sin amistad."**_

Habían pasado dos meses desde su llegada a Tokio y ella seguía viviendo en casa de los Taisho, todos los días inuyasha y sesshomaru se iban a trabajar a la empresa mientras ella se quedaba con rin y la pequeña sakura, ya en la tarde salía rumbo a la empresa con inuyasha y juntos se iban a comer, al terminar caminaban un rato por le parque y regresaban juntos a la oficina esa se había vuelto su rutina y a ninguno de los dos les molestaba. Si había un evento asistían juntos todos creían que eran pareja y los felicitaban o los preguntaban para cuando la boda, y bueno ellos no le negaban pero tampoco lo aceptaban simplemente sonreían ante esa idea se habían vuelto muy amigos pero ambos seguían pensando en sus fantasmas del pasados en esas personas que tanto daño les hicieron, pero a pesar de eso ellos se esforzaban en llevar una vida feliz.

Se encontraban en el jardín de la casa el recargado en el tronco de un gran árbol y ella recostada en su regazo

-inu- abrió sus ojos esmeraldas para poder verlo a los ojos -¿as pensado algún dia en formar una familia?- pregunto pues desde hace unos días se pudo dar cuenta que estaba sintiendo algo mas que amistad por el

-Feh- fue su respuesta pero la verdad era que si lo había pensado ese era su sueño formar una gran familia pero quien podría amar a alguien que no es capaz de decir sus sentimientos -¿Por qué tu si?-

-claro siempre he soñado en tener un esposo que me ame muchos hijos- suspira y se queda callada por unos segundos –pero desde lo ocurrido con – se queda callada pues todavía le afectaba el recordar lo que le hiso –bueno tu sabes; se me hace difícil expresar mis sentimientos y quien podría enamorarse de alguien que le es difícil decir un te quiero –cierra sus ojos y se acomoda más cerca de él hablar de eso en verdad le afectaba y mucho.

Se sorprendió al escucharla como que le era complicado decir sus sentimientos si ella hablaba con mucha confianza con el –pero si puedes decirme a mi que me quieres y también me cuentas las cosas que te preocupan- la toma de las manos

-eso es fácil- sonríe y se incorpora lentamente -tu- toca su mejilla –eres la persona en la que más confió y se que tu no harías algo para dañarme- le da un beso cerca de los labios y se va corriendo dentro de la casa

Se quedó estático no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que dijo y más a un ante ese beso; sintió una gran calidez que desde hace tiempo no sentía quizás era hora de dejar el pasado atrás y mirar hacia el presente, de comenzar una nueva vida una familia –siempre he dicho que ante todo la confianza es importante- sonríe ante este hecho quizás no había nota que Ayame estaba ocupando un lugar muy importante en su corazón, quizás podría intentarlo con cierta pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas. Con este último pensamiento entra en la casa para buscarla y hablar seriamente con ella.

Dos meses habían pasado mi relación con koga no iba tan mal todos en casa sabían la situación incluso mi abuelo me dijo que si me quería separar el lo aceptaba y el consejo que todos me daban era que inuyasha tenía que saber acerca del bebe pues ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo pero me daba miedo la reacción que el pudiera tener

Me encontraba en mi habitación recostada en mi cama tenía tiempo que no descansaba bien estaba un poco alterada no sabía que hacer cuando una punzada en mi vientre me altero

-ahh mama ayuda- grite lo más recio que pude pero nadie me contesto –no esto no me puede pasar a mí – me decía mientras me frotaba mi vientre –tranquilo pequeño nada malo nos pasara- pero ni yo creía en esas palabras

-kag pequeña te encuentras bien- pude oír la voz de koga –ayúdame me duele- grite y pude ver como entraba muy preocupado

-tranquila pequeña nada le pasara a tu bebe- me decía mientras marcaba el teléfono –le llamare al doctor para saber si vamos o que mande una ambulancia- asentí

-koga no quiero perder a mi bebe- unas lágrimas se deslizaban por mi mejilla se acercó a mi

-tranquila pequeña nada le pasara confía en mi- me dijo y empezó a empacar unas cosas

Confiar en el en verdad podría confiar en el después de todo lo que hizo pero al verlo tan preocupado y haciendo llamadas a mi mama y al médico pude notar que no me mentía –koga no me dejes sola- lo tome de la manos y las aferre se oyó el ruido de una ambulancia, bajo corriendo y los hizo subir me trasladaron al hospital y en todo el camino no se despegó de mi para nada y eso en verdad lo agradecía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el hospital pues en cuanto llegamos me sedaron apenas unos minutos que desperté gire para ver si estaba sola pero no koga estaba en el sillón dormido sonríe no me había dejado sola y eso me tranquilizo -koga- lo llame e inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a mi lo vi preocupado me lleve mis manos a mi vientre e intente pararme pero me lo impidió –mi bebe mi bebe-

-tranquila pequeña el bebe esta bien- eso me tranquilizo al menos no lo había perdido –escucha kag el doctor dijo que tuviste un amago de aborto tranquila todo está bien pero necesitas estar en absoluto reposo si quieres que el bebe logre nacer-

-Are lo que me digan con tal de que mi bebe nazca-se acercó a mí y beso en la frente

-escúchame yo te ayudare no permitiré que nada malo la pase a mi sobrino-sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a mí –sabes he estado pensando y yo creo que inuyasha debe saber sobre él bebe-

Lo mire sorprendida estaba hablando enserio al parecer noto mi reacción –escúchame el que estemos casados y no te quieras divorciar- sonrió y me tomo de la mano -no impide que le ocultes lo de tu embarazo no sería justo para mi primo-

-tienes razón le llamare y le diré lo del bebe al igual que a sus padres-

-si pero lo harás en cuanto lleguemos a la casa está bien pequeña- asentí y me acomode en la cama –bien ahora solo descansa- y medio un tierno beso y me quede profundamente dormida

Llegamos en la noche a casa a si que decidí márcale en la mañana

-vamos Ayame solo di si o no- ya me estaba desesperando llevábamos toda la tarde hablando de nuestro sentimientos y lo último le pregunte si le gustaría intentarlo conmigo y solo se quedó callada recostada sobre mi pecho

-Por qué quieres intentarlo conmigo- me sorprendió que el dijera que lo intentáramos yo si quería pero quería saber sus sentimientos

-Bueno es fácil confió en ti este tiempo que hemos llevado juntos he llegado a quererte y la verdad es que me gustas-

Se sonrojo no podía creer que se había sonrojado nunca la había visto así se veía tierno me acerque a su rostro y deposite un beso en sus labios no me respondía me sentí mal cuando estaba a punto de separe de el me tomo por la nuca y me beso suave y lentamente, después de unos minutos nos separamos mordió mi labio inferior y solté un pequeño gemido me sentó en sus piernas y me miro de una manera tierna que me encanto

-bueno supongo que eso es un si verdad- me sonrío y solo pude asentir solo esperaba no arrepentirme de nada de esto

Me volvió a besar y me recostó en la cama lo sentí sobre mi sus caricias sobre mi cintura que iban subiendo hasta posarse en mi pecho solté un gemido al sentir ese contacto tan íntimo se separó de mi sin quitar su mano y sonrió coquetamente le devolví la sonrisa y me volvió a besar pero ahora fue solo un rose y se separó de mi

-no te arrepentirás solo, quiero que sepas que nunca te dejare serás solo mía- decía esto mientras seguía masajeando mis pechos

-tu también serás solo mío verdad- el asintió y me volvió a besar estaba a punto de se parce cuando yo lo sujete por la nuca para profundizar el beso –te amo- quería ver su reacción y el solo sonrío y me miro de una manera tierna –yo también- me sentí feliz no era precisamente un te amo pero por algo se empieza verdad.

Era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos y me encanto despertar a su lado se veía tan tierno dormido que me acerque a y lo beso pude sentir que se había despertado pues correspondía a mi beso y mas por esas caricias que me daba por mi cuerpo –buenos días inu- lo bese y me separe de su lado

-muy buenos días princesa- me sorprendí y lo voltee a ver –bueno tu siempre me dices inu y pues yo pensé en decirte así pero si te mo..-

Me lance a sus brazos y lo volvía a besar –me encanta-

Nos bañamos y bajamos a desayunar -buenos días sessh rin-

Se ven muy contestos hermanito se puede saber por qué-

-Amor no seas metiche deja a los enamorados empas- guiñándole un ojo a Ayame

Me sonroje y todos se rieron de mi –bueno ya Ayame y yo somos novios la acerque a mi y le di un beso y pues quizás en unos meses les demos la noticia de la boda- sonreí por la expresión de todos me senté a desayunar junto con ellos cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-yo contesto- dijo Ayame mientras se paraba e iba por el teléfono –bueno casa de la familia Taisho, si en un momento se lo comunico; inu llamada para ti

Me sorprendió el único que me llamaba era miroku o mis padres pero solo los fines de semana me pare y fui hasta Ayame –quien es princesa-

-no se solo dijo que quería hablar contigo bueno voy a desayunar-me paso el teléfono y me dio un beso –te amo- se fue y me dirigí al estudio para llamar más a gusto

-Bueno, bueno- pero nadie contestaba –si no contesta colgare

No podía hablar después de oír a la mujer que contesto decirle te amo a el eso solo quiere decir que me olvido no creo que sea una buena idea decirle lo del bebe pero el tiene que saberlo verdad

-esta bien colgare- estaba a punto de colgar cuando que de estático era ella era kagome

-inu no cuelgues por favor tengo que decirte algo importante-

-kag paso algo- era lo que se me vino a la cabeza solo por eso me llamaría si hubiera pasado algo malo

-es solo que.. solo promete que me escucharas hasta el final-

-esta bien te escucho- me senté en el sillón para poder hablar bien con ella

-bueno primero perdón por lo que hice en verdad me arrepiento debí haber confiado mas en ti y pues lo otro es que estoy embarazada-

Que de en shock al oir eso esperaba un hijo de koga no lo podía creer –felicidades a ti y a ko-

-dijiste que me escucharías por favor-

-esta bien continua- suspire y espere a que ella siguiera hablando después de unos minutos de silencio continuo

-inu tengo 3 meses de embarazo el bebe es tuyo por favor créeme yo no te mentiría e algo así koga me aconsejo que te lo dijera que tenias derecho a saberlo y yo creo que es cierto-

-te creo- y era verdad le creía pero le prometí a Ayame que estaríamos juntos –lo reconoceré como mi hijo estaré al pendiente de el nunca le faltara nada pero no me pidas que vuelva

-nunca aria algo asi solo quería que estuvieras enterado y pues bueno eso es todo;inu tu la amas-

Me sorprendió su pregunta pero conteste con la verdad –la quiero mucho y creo que podre llegar a amar –

-bueno espero que seas muy feliz yo te avisare cuando el bebe nazca para lo del registro nos vemos inu bye-

Y colgó el teléfono quede en el estudio un buen rato hasta que unos pequeños golpes llamaron mi atención –pase- dije pero no me moví ni un centímetro de mi actual posición

-todo bien inu- se acerco a mi y se sentó en el escritorio

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y negué con la cabeza –era kagome esta esperando un hijo mío- pude notar como se tensaba me enderece y la jale para que se sentara en mis piernas

-yo te apoyare en la decisión que tomes siempre estaré contigo- beso mis labios y me abrazo fuertemente

-gracias; le daré mi apellido y estaré al pendiente de el bebe … -hizo una pausa mientras veía como la mirada de ella se opacaba la tomo de las manos y prosiguió- pero me quedare contigo- la bese acercándola más a mi –nunca te desharás de mi formaremos una familia y seremos felices estás de acuerdo

Solo asentí confiaba en lo que me decía por un momento tuve miedo de que me dejara pero con las palabras que me acababa de decir me confirmaba que me quería y quería pasar el resto de sus días conmigo y formar una gran familia este era el inicio de nuestra historia juntos y viviremos día a día para demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos.

_BUENO BUENO ESTA COMO SE ABRAN DADO CUENTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA COMUN ENTRE KAGOME E INUYASHA PASARAN UNAS COSAS HASTA QUE ELLOS _

_PUEDAN ESTAR NUEVAMENTE JUNTOS _

_NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU reviews SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS _

_GRACIAS A** pbsaracho ** POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA LA VERDAD ES QUE ES UNA HISTORIA UN POCO __TRISTE ... _

_BUENO NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ^^_


	5. Capítulo 5 Una boda y un Nacimiento

**CAPITULO 5 UNA BODA Y UN NACIMIENTO**

4 meses más habían pasado durante este tiempo estuve al pendiente de que a kagome y a mi hijo no le faltara nada, ella mandaba los ultrasonidos de nuestro bebe siempre los veía en compañía de Ayame, ella en todo este tiempo estuvo conmigo y yo podía notar un deje de tristeza cada que veíamos los videos pues yo bien sabía que ella quería tener hijos al igual que yo. Aunque que aunque ya iba a ser padre gracias a kagome yo no lo sentía tan mío, ya que yo quería disfrutar de los cambios en el cuerpo de ella, de sus estados de ánimo, complacerla con sus antojos ir al médico con ella en fin quería hacer todo lo que conlleva un embarazo pero buen yo sabía que eso no podía ser.

Llevaba un tiempo planteándome la idea de pedirle matrimonio pero cuando lo planeaba un miedo me invadía y cambiaba de tema, así es un miedo al ver la reacción de ella que tal que si me decía que no… bueno la verdad es que si no se lo pregunto nunca sabré que me responderá.

Entre a la sala para ver si ahí estaba ella pero solo estaba mi cuñada-Rin has visto a Ayame no la veo desde que kagome mando el ultimo ultrasonido del bebe-pregunte un poco alterado y es que uno no va todos los días pidiéndole a la novia que se casen.

-si está en su cuarto- agradecí y estaba por marcharme pero su voz me detuvo justo en la puerta -sabes ella también quiere formar su propia familia no es suficiente las ecografías de tu hijo porque es tu yo y no de ella y eso la lastima no permitas que ella se aleje de ti por eso

Asentí y seguí mi rumbo hacia las escaleras. Llegue a su habitación entre y me sorprendió verla de pie frente al espejo tocándose su vientre mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas un nudo se hizo en mi al ver esa escena; me acerque a ella la cual ni siquiera noto mi presencia hasta que la sujete por su cintura poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas

-Princesa- susurre en su oído se sobresaltó y alzo su mirada frente al espejo cuando vi que me prestaba atención me dispuse a hablar –A ti … bueno yo … quería saber si…. Este tu bueno –Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decirle nunca había sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos

Me sorprendió mucho cuando me abrazo estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no lo escuche entrar al cuarto estaba nervioso lo note por qué bueno no podía terminar ninguna oración me voltee en sus brazos y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa

-dime inu. Susurre y me hacer que a el para darle un tierno y corto beso pude notar que se relajaba y soltaba un poco de aire vaya no pensé que estuviera tan nervioso que será eso que me querrá decir

No puedo creer que con tan solo oír mi nombre salir de su boca me tranquílese solté el aire que no note tenia retenido y me di el valor para hablar

-Princesa- la sujete fuertemente por la cintura –a ti .. Bueno .. Digo te gustaría casarte conmigo – al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras pude notar como se tensaba en mis brazos y la mira de sorpresa que me daba después lagrimas surcaron por su mejilla pensé que ese era un no y mis miedos volvieron a mi creo que ese era un no la solté y camine hacia la salida cuando un suave susurro hizo que me detuviera.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado me estaba pidiendo matrimonio mi primera reacción fue de sorpresa y no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas no te que se iba triste porque quizás malinterpreto mis reacciones entonces le respondí en un tenue susurro –si quiero – vi que volteo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-que dijiste- me acerque hacia ella lentamente mi entras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro

-Si quiero casarme contigo te amo inu- nos abrazamos y no pude evitar acércame más a él y darle un tierno beso

Era el hombre ms feliz la acerque más hacia y el beso que empezó lento lo fui haciendo más pasional hasta que la acerque a la cama y la recosté – que te parece si adelantamos nuestra noche de bodas- sonríe con coquetería

Al oírlo decir eso un fuerte deseo nació en mí no conteste simplemente me acerque a él y capture sus labios –me parece un excelente idea –dije al separarme de él un poco

-Te amo- dije mientras poco a poco empezaba a despojarla de su ropa para entregarnos en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro

7 meses habían pasado en este tiempo muchas cosas cambiaron koga y yo nos llevábamos bien el me acompañaba a las consultas y cumplía cualquier antojo por muy tonto o asqueroso que sea no me podía quejar el siempre insistía en que el divorcio era lo mejor ya que todos sabían que el bebe era de inuyasha y no de el y que no llevábamos precisamente una vida de casados pero como siempre yo me negaba

-auch creo que el bebe se está moviendo demasiado el día de hoy- dije al sentarme en la cama de mi cuarto –debes de ser un bebe muy grande espero que saques los ojos de tu papa- susurraba mientras acariciaba mi ya abultado vientre

- no te preocupes por eso estoy seguro de que sacara los ojos de mi primo-

Me sorprendí al verlo de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta no lo sentí entrar cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí viéndome sonrió y se acercó a la cama me moví un poco para que se sentara junto a mí el que no lleváramos vida de pareja no significaba que lo tratara mal.

-porque tan seguro de que tendrá los ojos de inu- y es verdad como estaba tan seguro de eso

-fácil- sonrió y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama mientras cerraba los sus ojos – todos los Taisho tienes esos ojos-

Y es verdad un verdadero Taisho siempre tenía esos ojos dorados el recordar porque yo no tengo esos ojos siempre me ponía triste nadie sabía el porqué de mis ojos azules ese era un secreto en mi familia muy bien resguardado solo mi tío inu e izayo lo sabían pero creo que es tiempo de contar ese secreto

-koga- lo llame al darme cuenta que se había quedado pensativo –koga que te pasa-

-nada no te preocupes-

-porque estas tan seguro que mis bebe sacara los ojos dorados también los puede tener azules como los tuyos o raros como los de miroku –reí al decir aquello y es que si de ojos extraños hablamos los de él sí que lo eran una extraña combinación entre dorados y azules

- jajaja bueno eso es porque mi tía tiene los ojos azules es por eso que miroku saco esos extraños ojos-

Me miro y pude notar como su miraba se opacaba estaba triste pero porque

-bueno por eso nada te asegura que tenga los ojos dorados seria lindo pero los podría sacar chocolates como los míos –

-pequeño eso no pasara todos los hombres de la familia Taisho tienen sus ojos dorados o extraños como los de miroku –

-pero los tuyos solo son azules porque- lo tome de la mano al notar que su mirada cada vez se opacaba más –que pasa koga cuéntame-

- yo soy solo un Taisho de apellido no de sangre – suspire y cerré los ojos – cuando mis padres se casaron el estaba muy enamorado de ella, todo era felicidad entre ellos los primeros meses pero después cuando ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada hizo todo lo posible por abortarme mi padre no se lo permitió claro ella le dijo que la única manera de no abortar era que le diera la mitad de sus bienes y que mensualmente le pasara una gran suma de dinero – suspire y se formó una sonrisa triste en mi rostro – mi mama nunca lo amo solo estaba interesada en la fortuna de los taisho,

-koga yo no sé qué decir -

-no te preocupes solo deja terminar de contarte, mi papa acepto darle el divorcio y todo lo que ella pidiera pero hasta que yo naciera para asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien ; mi papa esta emocionado con mi nacimiento pero cuando mi madre tenía 8 meses tuvo un accidente y el parto se adelanto .. en seguida la llevaron al hospital pero su estado era grave así que tenían que decidir entre mi vida y la de ella – una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla pero seguí contándole mi historia – papa estuvo en todo momento con ella cuando le dijeron que tenía que escoger a alguno de los dos el me escogió a mi después de todo yo era su hijo su primogénito ; mama escucho esto y al temer por su vida le confeso que el bebe no era de el que en uno de los viajes conoció a alguien y que se había enamorado ;

El no le creyó esto y pues como veras me escogió, los doctores hicieron todo lo posible por salvarla pero no lo consiguieron y murió ese mismo día

No podía creer esto que me estaba contando koga –pero tu papa es Ginta Taisho verdad-

-No kag cuando tenía 10 años escuche una conversación entre mi papa y mis tios por eso fue que me entere de todo esto-

-pero que tienen que ver los ojos en todo esto-

- en la conversación que escuche ellos hablaban de esto

-FLASH BACK-

-Hermano estas seguro de esto – lo decía mientras se recargaba en la puerta del estudio

-Si inu no hay ninguna duda a parte de los análisis de sangre que salieron negativos en la familia todos los hombres tienes ojos dorados o una mezcla entre dorados y otros tonos –

- si eso es cierto que piensan decirle a koga – lo decía una mujer que miraba a ambos hombres ambos parecidos a diferencia de sus miradas una mostraba preocupación y la otra era opacada por la tristeza

-izayoi nadie sabrá de esto a el le diremos que heredo los ojos de su madre; a pesar de todo el es mi hijo y yo lo amo nadie le dirá nada y les pido que por favor no le cuenten esto a sus hijos y sobretodo que inuyasha ya no le diga nada sobre el color de sus ojos

-no te preocupes hermano por nosotros nunca lo sabrá y yo hablara con inuyasha respecto a esto-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Koga tú nunca le dijiste esto a tu papa-

- nunca después de todo lo que el dijo era cierto a pesar de no llevar su sangre él es mi padre y yo lo amo ha sido el mejor padre del mundo- sonríe ante esto pues era la verdad el era el mejor

- por eso tu interés en que le dijera a inuyasha sobre el bebe-

-claro que si el merece saber que va a ser padre- suspire y le tome sus manos – kag dame el divorcio y vuelve con el

-no koga el ya tiene a alguien mas y la quiere-

- la quiere mas no la ama solo te ama a ti vamos kag hazlo por tu bebe para que crezca con su padre

-ya te dije que no koga- me levante bruscamente de la cama para evitar seguir con esta conversación pero creo que no debí haberlo hecho ya que al estar en medio de la cama al levantarme resbale y cai al suelo

-aaah koga ahhh – gritaba cada vez mas fuerte mientras sujetaba la parte baja de mi vientre

-Naomi ayuda – grite al ver lo que pasaba kagome en el suelo con un charco de sangre en sus piernas que podía hacer estaba en shock

-kogaaa mi bebe no lo quiero perder aaaaaah – sus gritos me despertaron me moví hacia ella me acerque a ella –Naomi ayudaaaa – volvi a gritar mientras trataba de tranquilizarla

-cálmate kag nada le pasara al bebe ni a ti – Naomi entro corriendo y al ver el estado en el que se encontraba kagome corrió y marco el número de la ambulancia

-koga salva a mi bebe- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente en mis brazos

-Naomi por que tarda tanto la ambulancia- estaba alterado no podía creer a donde nos había llevado la conversación por mi culpa kagome esta asi solo le causó daño eso estaba más que claro

-koga yo ire con ella tu llama a inuyasha creo que el debe de estar enterado de lo que esta pasando- subió a la ambulancia mientras yo entraba a la casa a toda prisa

Era la mujer mas feliz solo unas horas atrás me encontraba haciendo el amor por primera vez con inuyasha fue tierno y mágico y ahora nos encontrabas en el registro civil casándonos se que fue muy rápido pero eso no importa lo importante es que me iba a casar con el hombre que me regreso las ganas de volver a amar y al que amo con toda el alma

Estaba algo nervioso no todos los días se casaba uno y yo lo iba hacer después de hacer el amor con Ayame no quise esperar mas y le propuse casarnos ese mismo día pensé que se negaría pues el sueño de toda mujer es tener una gran boda vestida de blanco rodeada de familiares y amigos pero me alegro saber que ella aceptaba bajamos enseguida y en cuanto llego sesshoamaru del trabajo junto con rin nos fuimos al registro y ahí estábamos los dos frente al juez que efectuaba la ceremonia de la cual yo no prestaba atención pues estaba admirando la belleza de ella pues a pesar de usar un vestido blanco sencillo se veía muy bien

-señor taisho acepta a la señorita Wolf como su esposa- me pregunto el juez a que hora habíamos llegado a esa parte bueno no importa –claro que acepto – sonreí y me acerque a ella a darle un pequeño beso

Cof cof escuche –lo siento creo que me adelante al beso – sonreí pues ya quería salir de eso lugar y tomar a mi esposa entre mis brazos

-señorita Wolf acepta al señor taisho como su esposo –

-acepto- sonreí y me acerque mas a el para que me abrazara bien ahora los testigos por favor firmen aquí

Después de que sesshomaru y rin firmaran lo cual se me hizo eterno el juez volvió a hablar –

-por la autoridad que me da el estado yo los declaro marido y mujer bien ahora si puede besar a su esposa –

Me acerque a ella y la bese lentamente mi entras escuchaba las felicitaciones de los demás ; me separe de ella y le susurre en su oído – te prometo que después tendremos una gran boda con toda nuestra familia

-bien par de tortolitos y ahora pues a celebrar muchas felicidades –

-gracias sesshomaru pero no reserve en ningún restaurante – me sonroje un poco ante ese pequeño detalle

-lo supuse hermano rin se encargo de eso ahora vamos que una celebración nos espera –

Todos nos dirigimos al restaurant para la celebración

-hermano cres que mama se enojara contigo por no invitarla a la boda – lo dice sesshomaru mientras voltea a ver a inuyasha

-por que lo dices-

-bien veamos eres el bebe de ella, te cuida demasiado sin mencionar que eres al único que todavía le da besos de buenas noches-

Sonrojado voltea ver a sesshomaru –bueno pues le diremos que esta fue solo por el civil ya después ella y Ayame se encargaran de la boda por la iglesia-

Mientras tanto un koga desesperado se encuentra tratando de localizar a inuyasha para informar lo que esta pasando con kagome

Tomando el teléfono para marcar a la casa de sus tíos-bueno miroku necesito localizar a inuyasha -

-bueno si koga que es lo que pasa- puede notar que koga esta un poco alterado

-es kagome miroku está en el hospital al parecer el parto se adelantara- caminando por la sala de la casa

-que pero que paso escúchame koga ve al hospital con ella mientras yo localizo a inuyasha nos vemos en el hospital- cuelga el teléfono y enseguida marca a el celular de su hermano

-vamos, vamos contesta; si inuyasha tienes que regresar de inmediato

-hola a ti también miroku, lo siento no puedo regresar voy rumbo a mi luna de miel- lo dice muy feliz

-que te casaste y por qué no nos dijiste nada; bien ese no es el punto tienes que regresar kag esta en el hospital al parecer el parto se adelantó tienes que estar con ella te necesita en estos momentos- termina de hablar y no escucha nada del otro lado de la línea –hermano sigues ahí –

-si miroku aquí estoy tomaremos el siguiente vuelo que salga nos vemos – voltea a ver a Ayame quien esta muy contenta no quiere darle esta noticia pero que mas puede hacer

Regrese hasta donde se encontraban cenando todos tome asiento y me arme de valor para hablarle -Ayame en verdad lo siento pero tenemos que regresar a Japón cuanto antes -

_**En verdad siento haber tardado tanto en publicar pero paso algo raro no podía acceder a mi cuenta :c**_

_**pero lo bueno es que todo se soluciono ese problema **_

_**Como creen que reaccione Ayame ante esta noticia **_

_**como creen que se encuentre kagome en estos momentos **_

_** todas esas dudas la sabran en el siguiente capitulo **_

_** como siempre espero sus reviews eso me da animos para seguri subiendo mas capitulos **_

_**Letty Taisho **_


	6. Chapter 6 Sekai Taisho

**SEKAI TAISHO**

Después de darle la noticia hubo un silencio incomodo te explicare en el camino vamos ya reserve los boletos

El transcurso al aeropuerto no mejoro mucho le conté que el embarazo de kagome se había adelantado y que tenía que estar presente y nuevamente ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada triste en sus ojos pero no sabía que hacer que más decir para hacerla sentir bien.

Fue el camino mas largo hacia el aeropuerto y todo por ese incomodo silencio y es que por que no me decía nada yo solo quería un abrazo de el que me dijera que todo estaría bien y que me quería era eso demasiado pedir estaba pidiendo cosas imposibles acaso no notaba mi miedo mi preocupación… que tengo que hacer ponerme un letreo que diga lo que siento

Legamos al aeropuerto y abordamos de inmediato el avión tenía ganas de hablarle pero estaba tan molesta con el voltee mi mirada así él estaba tan concentrado y de pronto a mi mente llegaron pensamientos que me hicieron dudar de sus sentimientos.

Su bebe nacería en un par de horas no podía negarle el estar presente en ese momento pero el temor me invadió por completo que pasaría cuando el viera de nuevo a kagome ella era su novia la amaba tanto ella le daría su primer hijo y si esos sentimientos que una vez tuvo por ella renacieran se que nos acabamos de casar pero eso no disminuía mi miedo, si llegara a perderlo estaba segura que no lo soportaría.

Mi gire a mirarlo y note algo que no había visto en todo el camino su mirada no estaba pensando se veía triste y creo que era por mi culpa pues el quiso hablarme y yo me negué no lo soporte mas me recargue en su hombre y el me atrajo para estar mas cercas.

Pude sentir como se recargaba en mi no perdí oportunidad y la abrace para acercarla mas a mi y una idea cruzo por mi mente pero primeramente tenía que disculparme con ella -En verdad lo lamento princesa, pero cuando esto termine tu y yo nos iremos un largo tiempo de luna de miel que me dices—bien ya estaba le había dicho mi idea solo faltaba que ella me respondiera y espero en verdad que así sea.

Después de oír decir lo de la luna de miel me quede en shock pero comprendí que pasara lo que pasara él iba a permanecer a mi lado – inu iremos a donde yo quiera – dije casi juguetonamente

Sonreí ante su comentario baje mi mirada para ver esos ojos tan brillantes –claro princesa tus deseos son órdenes para mí – y deposite un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz

Solté una pequeña risita ante su beso – bien pues quiero ir a parís dicen que es un lugar muy romántico espero que sea verdad pues quiero una mágica luna de miel a lado de ti amor—sonreí y me levante un poco para darle un largo y apasionado beso

-Ayame entonces a parís será cuando lleguemos hablare con miroku para que reserve los boletos de avión y con sessh para que nos mande todo lo que necesitaremos esta bien—ella asintió la mire a los ojos y pude notar el amor que sentí a no podía creer todo el amor que ella me tenía y me demostraba entonces de mis labios salieron esas palabras que pensé no saldrían al menos por un tiempo pero lo dije – Ayame te amo princesa y no quiero perderte nunca – me acerque y le di un corto beso en los labios

Me sorprendió escucharlo decir que me amaba le devolví el beso y lo abrase – también te amo inu y nunca me perderás –

Después de eso todo fue silencio pero para nada incomodo al contrario no necesitábamos palabras para decir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Japón mas rápido de lo esperado tomas un taxi para dirigirnos hacia el hospital aproveche para marcarle a miroku-

-hola hermano que noticias me tienes –

-Inu hermano ya estás en Japón cuando llegaste vienes solo –

-acabamos de llegar voy rumbo al hospital no seas metiche y dime que a pasado – estaba desesperado pues se estaba desviando del tema por el cual en verdad lo llamaba

- bien, bien no te molestes kag se encuentra estable pero lo más probable es que le practiquen una cesaría pues como el parto se adelantó él bebe no estaba acomodado solo están esperando la autorización para proceder—

-Bueno y que esperan para operar—me estaba impacientando y el tráfico no ayudaba nunca había visto tanto trafico

-no es sencillo inu veras no se cómo decir esto –

-vamos miroku que está pasando – sujete la mano de Ayame necesitaba sentir su apoyo

-bien pues es que tu tienes que firmar la autorización para proceder-

-pero que demonios porque yo que lo haga koga el es su esposo—

- es solo que así lo pidió ella en un documento que koga nos entregó –

Suspire no entendía nada – está bien todavía tienes el poder que te firme para que manejaras mis acciones en la empresa o tomaras decisiones –

-Si porque lo dices –

-bien solo pásame al doctor encargado por favor – Ayame cada vez que me alteraba me apretaba fuertemente mi mano para que me tranquilizaba en verdad era sorprendente el efecto que tenia en mi

-bueno soy el doctor himura en que puedo ayudarlo—

- bien soy inuyasha taisho tengo entendido que no puede proceder con la operación de kagome Taisho sin mi consentimiento – pude sentir como la m ano de Ayame se tensaba así que me acerque a ella y le di un corto beso para que se tranquilizara

- así es señor taisho es indispensable que este aquí lo antes posible para firmar los documentos necesarios—

- vera yo acabo de llegar de Tokio con mi esposa y estaremos en el hospital en hora y media –

- pero señor eso es demasiado tiempo tenemos que proceder de inmediato con la cirugía o corremos el riesgo de perder a ambos—pude notar como la voz del doctor se alteraba y se preocupaba

- mire en el hospital se encuentra miroku es mi hermano y cuenta con un poder que yo le firme hace tiempo , y creo que puede dar la autorización para la operación pero hágalo lo mas pronto posible—más que una petición fue una orden temía por la vida de los dos no quería que ninguno de los dos muriera

- está bien señor pero es importante que este aquí cuanto antes por si algo mas surge señor –

- como estas inu—yo no había dicho nada solo veía sus reacciones

- estoy bien pero al parecer las cosas se están complicando un poco –

- sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – me acerque y apoye en el mientras nos dirigíamos al hospital y si que era un largo viaje

En el hospital koga no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala de espera – porque tarda tanto, estas seguro que le avisaste miroku –

-claro que si es solo que – me quede callado no creo que sea buena idea decir que acaba de casarse – quizás el vuelo se retrasó o hay mucho tráfico del aeropuerto hacia acá

- si tienes razón lo siento es solo que no quiero que le pase nada a kag y a mi sobrino –

Me acerque a el para poder tranquilizarlo – se cómo te sientes pero no ganas preocuparte si algo estuviera mal el doctor ya hubiera salido a decirnos tranquilízate koga por favor-

En ese momento la señora higurashi entro en la sala de espera – que paso por que se le adelanto el parto cuando salí en la mañana ella estaba bien que sucedió – su voz sonó desesperada y la angustia se podía ver en su rostro

-fue mi culpa señora yo no quería que esto pasara – su voz se entrecorto pues estaba a punto de soltar en llanto

-koga hijo ven siéntate y tranquilízate vamos cuéntame que paso—lo tome de las manos y nos sentamos – ahora si cuéntame que paso –

-estábamos hablando en su cuarto le estaba contando algo muy personal sobre mi familia – hice una pausa y fije mi mirada en mi primo y en la puerta por la cual entraban mi padre y mis tíos suspire y proseguí - estuvimos contado muchas cosas de nuestra infancia después le volví a pedir el divorcio como siempre pero esta vez reacciono diferente es decir estábamos recostados en la cama y ella sequizo parar para evadir el tema así que salto de ella pero al tocar el piso se resbaló y yo no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y no la pude sujetar a tiempo fue mi culpa lo siento tanto fue mi culpa – repetía mientras lagrimas caían por su mejilla

Todos en la sala estaban en shock pues la verdad nunca habían visto así a koga en verdad se sentía culpable de lo que estaba pasando

-koga mírame – la señora higurashi lo tomo de la cara e hizo que la mirara – escucha lo que paso no fue tu culpa ella fue la imprudente al reaccionar de esa manera no te culpes veras que todo saldrá bien – lo abrase para tranquilizarlo justo cuando el doctor salió

- familiares de la señora taisho –

-si como esta paso algo malo – estaba ansioso la señora higurashi había logrado tranquilizarme un poco pero en cuanto salió el doctor mis nervios volvieron

- tranquilícese señor todo salió bien la señora se encuentra en recuperación y él bebe esta en perfecta salud solo que pasara un tiempo en la incubadora para asegurarnos de que su salud este bien

- me alegra mucho puedo pas… - pero no termine lo que iba a decir por qué el saludo de alguien más nos interrumpió

-buenas noches perdón por la tardanza – llegamos más tarde de lo esperado pero es que había mucho tráfico y veníamos muerto de cansancio por esa razón Ayame bajo a la cafetería para traernos un café bien cargado me sorprendió ver a toda la familia reunida

- hola hijo bienvenido él es doctor Himura encargado de kagome nos acaba de decir que todo salió bien – se acerca a mí y me abraza

- hola hermano bienvenido como estuvo tu viaje—

-gracias y la verdad vengo muerto pero que a pasado – dije mirando a koga la verdad se veía angustiado

- buenas noches señor taisho antes que todo tiene que firmar unos documentos por mero trámite en un momento se los traigo – y salió rumbo a su consultorio

Suspiro definitivamente fue un día agotador –bien y ya nació él bebe como esta se encuentra bien vamos díganme no se queden callados –

-está bien fue un niño – fue la primera vez que koga hablo desde que llegue – está en la incubadora pero solo para asegurarse de que nada malo le ocurra

- bien me alegro mucho y creen que pueda pasar a verlo –

- sabes kagome está bien por si te lo preguntabas quieres pasar a verla – en verdad que le pasaba por que no preguntaba por kagome y solo por su hijo acaso ya no le importaba kagome

- bien me alegro mucho de que todo saliera bien y que nada malo le pasara a ella y al bebe –

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente nadie hablaba las miradas pasaban de inuyasha a koga

-inu y dime donde dejaste a tu … - calle a tiempo por la mirada que me lanzaba creo que el quiere dar la noticia

-bien familia ya que están aquí pues hay algo que quiero contarles – bien como decirles que me había casado todo sería más fácil si Ayame estuviera aquí conmigo y como si me hubiera escuchado venia entrando con un par de cafés se nota que pensó en todos suspire como la amaba

Bien creo que fue mala idea traer tanto cafés al mismo tiempo estaba teniendo problemas en sostenerlos - inu me ayudas por favor—me quede en shock no pensé que toda su familia estuviera aquí

-Ayame que haces aquí – mi tono de voz sonó molesto pero es que no lo podía creer que hacia ella aquí

- si amor – no me agrado la manera en que koga le había hablado me pare de inmediato a ayudarla coloque los cafés los pusimos en la mesita que había en el centro de la sala la tome de la cintura y le di un tierno beso para que se calmara un poco

Por qué inuyasha la besaba que estaba pasando – que haces aquí—volví a preguntar

-bien familia ella es Ayame mi esposa nos acabamos de casar hace unas horas y antes de que digan algo solo fue por el civil en unos meses nos casaremos por la iglesia y si mama tu puedes organizar la boda – suspire mientras notaba la sonrisa de Ayame – y tu princesa de que te ríes pregunte jalándola más hacia mi

-inu me haces cosquillas por que no los dejaste hablar antes

-bien bien si estoy molesta por no avisarnos de la boda pero al menos me dejaras organizar boda por la iglesia y el banquete y el vestido Ayame ya verás todos los planes que tengo para este dia te verás fantástica

-gracias izayoi pero estábamos pensando en algo mas sencillo – note la mirada de tristeza así que decidí aceptar su propuesta –pero está bien díganme que le ayudo después de todo es mi primera boda-

Y asi todos nos felicitaron en verdad aceptaron rápidamente a Ayame platicaron mucho con ella pero podía notar como la mirada de koga reflejaba algo de tristeza pero por que el eligió a kagome ahora que nos deje ser feliz pude notar como se acercaba a ella quise detenerlo no quería que estuviera cerca de ella

-déjalos hijos creo que tienen cosas de que platicar—asentí pero no por eso los deje de seguir con la mirada

- te casaste con el por que –

- tu elegiste koga la elegiste a ella a pesar de que yo te quería la preferiste a ella—

- y creo que fue el error mas grande que he cometido –

- que quieres decir con eso –

-porque a pesar de todo lo que hice ella lo sigue amando sabes siempre que puedo le pido el divorció para que busque su felicidad pero nunca lo acepta en su familia no es bien visto el divorcio sabes y yo me di cuenta que amaba a otra persona pero ella ahora esta feliz mente casada

-koga yo en verdad lo siento - lo toque del hombro

-no te preocupes como dicen de los errores se aprenden yo ahora lo se sabes espero que puedas ser muy felices ambos se lo merecen – sonreí y la abrase – te amo Ayame perdón por no valorarte antes y por hacerte sufrir en verdad lo siento

- no te preocupes todo eso queda olvidado –

Ya no lo soportaba estaba celoso de que el la tocara me acerque a ella y fue cuando note que no había visto al bebe

-amor me acompañas a ver al bebe –

-claro que si – gire a ver a koga – hasta pronto koga –

Nos dirigimos a los cuneros tomados de las manos y en silencio hasta que ella hablo

-inu como se llamara el bebe –

-no lo se supongo que kagome tendrá que elegirlo –

-pero tu como le pondrías – se paro en seco quizás no debí habar preguntado

-no lose Ayame es solo que el nombre lo eligen los padres juntos pero me gusta sekai espero que a kagome le agrade

- bien pues a mi me gusta ese nombre yo creo que a ella también le agradara – sonrió y siguió el rumbo a los cuneros llegamos a un gran ventanal y solo había un bebe ahí un bultito en vuelto en una manta azul

-mira ahí esta pero crees que podríamos entrar a verlo – se veía muy emocionada por ver al bebe

-si vamos a pasar –

En la entrada se encontraba una enfermera la cual nos dejo pasar después de saber el parentesco que teníamos con el bebe

-es tan pequeño se parece a ti tiene tus ojos están hermoso

-tienes razón princesa es tan pequeño –

-mira su brazalete creo que kagome y tu piensan en lo mismo – sonreía en verdad se veía muy contenta

-por qué lo dices – me acerque a ella y tome su pequeña manita el brazalete tenia su nombre – Sekai Taisho – eso me sorprendió pensó en el mismo nombre que yo

-Bienvenido a la familia Sekai Taisho Higurashi – dijo Ayame mientras le entregaba una cámara a la enfermera para tomarnos una foto juntos

Disculpen pero la señora taisho ya despertó y quiere ver al pequeño si gustan acompañarnos

-Ayame vamos –

- no tranquilo ve tu solo yo te espero con tus padres –

- de eso nada princesa tu me acompañas y no acepto un no por respuesta tu que dices Sekai quieres que Ayame nos acompañe

El bebe soltó una risista – esto es increíble nunca había oído a un bebe reir después de tener horas de nacido se nota que le agrada

-lo vez pequeña el quiere que tu lo cargues a si que vamos en que habitación esta la mama del bebe

- en el 406 señor bien cualquier cosa que necesitan me llaman compermiso –

- bien vamos a que conozcas a tu mama sekai – decía Ayame mientras caminaba por el pasillo

-sabes serás una gran mama algún dia espero que pronto –

Sonrojada por el comentario que hizo – inu no digas esas cosas

Sonreí ante la reacción que tubo se veía linda sonrojada Llegamos a la habitación y yo entre primero que ella

-inu que bueno que viniste ya viste a nuestro hijo como esta sabes decidi que se llamara sekai se que tu querias que tu prime hijo se llamara asi dime te agrada la sorpresa –menciono kagome apenas entre a la habitación

-hola kagome si gracias por ponerle ese nombre y el esta bien de hecho lo traemos para que lo vieras

-si dile a la enfermera que pase con nuestro hijo – se veía muy feliz cuando mencionaba la palabra nuestro hijo

-Princesa pasa kagome quiere ver al bebe – sonreí mientras la veía entrar con el pequeño sekai en sus brazos definitivamente seria una buena madre no pude evitarlo y me acerque a ella para darle un beso

- quien eres tu por qué traes a mi bebe y deja de besar a mi inu –

**BUENO A QUI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO PUES YA SE ENTERARON DE LA BODA **

**Y BUENO POBRE KOGA SE DIO CUENTA QUE AMABA A AYAME DEMASIADO TARDE NO CREN **

**ESPERO SUS reviews ELLOS ME DAN ANIMOS DE SEGUIR PUBLICANDO **

**NOS LEEMOS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO **

**Letty Taisho ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Destino

**CAPITULO 7 **

No sabía que hacer no sabía que así iba a reaccionar kag la ver al bebe en brazos de Ayame. Y ver la sorpresa en el rostro de ella.

-inu yo mejor te espero afuera está bien – lo dijo mientras me entregaba al bebe y me daba un beso en la mejilla

No sabía quién era ella y por qué cargaba a mi bebe y menos porque lo besaba y lo admito me estaba muriendo de celos algo que hace tiempo no sentía creo que mi reacción no fue la indicada se veía triste yo no quería hacerla sentir mal vi que se marchaba entonces mi boca hablo antes de que pensara bien las cosas - no espera lo siento no debí haber reaccionado así en verdad lo siento -

-descuida no te preocupes pero yo los dejo debe habar muchas cosas de las que tienen que platicar—estaba a punto de salir cuando sentí que me detenían

-espera—la detuve y me voltee a mirar a kag –kagome ella es Ayame mi esposa—

Que de helada ante esa confesión entonces me di cuenta que lo había perdido que ahora lo único que nos unía era el pequeño Sekai y solo eso – muchas felicidades a los dos enserio espero que sean muy felices me pasa a mi bebe—era todo lo que podía decir estaba completamente sorprendida y solo quería tener conmigo a mi pequeño

-o si claro lo siento – voltee a ver Ayame que después de esa mirada triste pude ver que se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-gracias por tus buenos deseos kagome—estaba feliz pensé que reclamaría nunca espere que me felicitaría

-bueno le podrían hablar a koga necesito que hablemos los cuatro por favor – me sentía tan cansada y adolorida pero quería aclarar las cosas y poner todo en orden

-si claro yo voy por el – me ofrecí y salí de la habitación

Al momento en que Ayame salió todo quedo en completo silencio no sabía que decir camine a la ventana y fije mi vista en algún punto del jardín del hospital

-la amas—lo dije sin pensarlo y es que esa duda me estaba matando

-si la amo mucho – sonreí ante esa respuesta la amaba y no me cansaría de decirlo

-me alegra que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz –

La voltee a ver y pude notar en su mirada un deje de tristeza

-si soy mu feliz a su lado – me acerque hasta sentarme junto a ella y le entregue al pequeño

-y cuando se casaron –

-hace unas horas de hecho nos íbamos de luna de miel cuando miroku me hablo contándome l que pasó y lo tuvimos que cancelar –

-lo siento por arruinar tus planes –

-tranquila no pasa nada a parte me alegra a si pude estar con ustedes este día—

-se parece a ti verdad—

Bueno si espero que saque tus ojos—decía mientras tocaba su pequeña mejilla

- no yo creo que sacara tus ojos será la prueba de que es un taisho –sonrió y se sonrojo en verdad se veía muy linda cuando se sonrojaba

-y de que quieres hablar con todos nosotros–

-bueno es solo que yo quiero que el pequeño Sekai este conviva con todos y pues a Ayame le puede decir tía o mama crees que se moleste por esto después de todo imagino que ella querrá tener su propia familia pero yo quiero que trate bien a nuestro pequeño no me gustaría que no lo apreciara solo porque es mío yo quiero que tanto ella como koga formen parte de su vida sabes koga me dijo que el será su tio consentido y que siempre le hablara de ti yo quiero que Ayame

-kag tranquila estás hablando muy rápido relájate – tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme pues yo sabía que cuando se ponía hablar mucho es porque estaba nerviosa o algo le preocupaba y creo que esta vez eran ambas cosas –tranquila todo eso lo veremos cuando ellos estén aquí esta bien

Solo pude asentir pues en verdad estaba nerviosa –sabes – lo mire a los ojos y no puede evitar que una lagrima callera por mi mejilla – me hubiera gustado criar a nuestro pequeño juntos ser una familia como la que soñábamos –sonreí con nostalgia pues esos eran sueños ahora son imposibles -me podrás perdonar por eso –

-sabes, pienso que las cosas pasan por algo quizás ahora no era nuestro destino estar juntos yo pensé que después de ti no me volvería a enamorar te amaba tanto –

Al escucharlo decir te amaba sintió que su corazón se oprimía la ambas antes pues ahora sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a otra.

-pensé que me sumiría en la tristeza por haberte perdido esta tan devastado por saber que no habías confiado en mí que te dejaste llevar por lo que viste y lo que te dijeron en vez de confiar más en mi

-en verdad lo siento pero me segaron los celos y perdóname—decía ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-no llores kag como te dije no tengo nada que perdonar quizás después las cosas puedan ser distintas entre nosotros ahora yo tengo a Ayame y este tiempo que eh estado con ella me he enamorado nuevamente y sé que ella me ama de la misma forma que yo la amo a ella seremos felices y no te preocupes por el pequeño Sekai sé que Ayame lo amara tanto como tú y pues ella ya lo ama no te preocupes por eso está bien –

Asentí mientras el limpiaba mis lágrimas cuando entran koga y Ayame quien al ver la escena se quedan estáticos y en un silencio incomodo siendo Ayame quien lo rompiera

-bueno ya estamos aquí para que querías que estuviéramos todos kagome—mientras se acerca junto a inuyasha

-bueno tomen asiento- ve a koga que está parado sin moverse y estira su mano para que se acerque – vamos koga acércate ven a conocer al pequeño Sekai –

-kag lo siento perdóname yo no quise hacerte daño—se acercaba mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

Inuyasha y Ayame simplemente veían la escena en silencio

-tranquilo koga no fue tu culpa fue mía pero ya estamos bien los dos tranquilo ven y cárgalo está bien –

-si claro – tomo al bebe en sus brazos mientras kag limpiaba sus lágrimas – es precioso espero que no se parezca a ti perro – sonreía mientras levantaba su mirada hacia inuyasha

-vamos cállate lobo se parecerá a mí y será todo un galán no es así princesa – la sujeta y la sienta en sus piernas

-ja si claro perro lo mejor es que se parezca a kag así será muy guapo e inteligente –

-jajaja lo siento inu—era Ayame quien no aguanto y soltó una pequeña – pero vamos inu jajaja no eres muy listo que digamos o no kagome –

-jajaja la verdad es que es cierto inu todo sabes que a veces eres un poco no tonto pero si distraído jajaja

-o si vamos ahora todos están en mi contra tu princesa deberías estar de mi lado—

Todo era alegría en ese cuarto de hospital reían por cualquier cosa contando anécdotas de lo que paso este tiempo hasta que una enfermera entro y se llevó al pequeño a los cuneros para que kagome descansara

-bueno la verdad es que los reuní para hablar acerca de cómo nos organizaremos y del bautizo del pequeño del registro –

-bien si me permiten opinar – decía koga sentándose junto a kagome -el registro lo podemos hacer en cuanto abran la oficina aquí en e hospital los testigos podemos ser Ayame y yo si no tienen inconveniente

-por mí no hay problema –

-bien y en cuanto el bautizo pues yo pienso que la fecha la pueden escoger inuyasha y kagome pues ellos son los padres – lanza una mirada a los dos

- yo creo que koga tiene razón tu qué piensas inu—pregunta mirando a inuyasha

- si por mi está bien pero yo quiero que ese lobo y tu sean los padrinos del pequeño—Ayame estaba a punto de discutir esa idea cuando la voz de kagome la interrumpe

- si esa es una buena idea yo quiero que el bautizo sea lo más pronto posible quizás la próxima semana – pudo ver como Ayame se tensaba ante ese comentario iba a seguir pero fue interrumpida por la voz de inuyasha

Pude sentir como Ayame se tensaba ante ese comentario y era normal pues yo le había prometido una luna de miel algo larga así que decidí intervenir en esta decisión - kag yo creo que el bautizo puede ser en dos meses

- no claro que no yo quiero que sea cuanto antes y no está a discusión inuyasha él es mi hijo – me arrepentí por completo al ver la expresión en el pero no sabía que más decir yo quería que el pasara las primeras semanas con nosotros porque se negaba a eso pero en verdad yo no quería decir eso es nuestro... Nuestro bebe

Me dolieron mucho esas palabras después de sacarme de su vida también quería sacarme de la vida de mi bebe al no dejarme tomar decisiones que nos incumben a los dos – si sé que es tu hijo – me puse de pie y me acerque un poco a la puerta – pero no puedo hasta dentro de dos meses esa es mi decisión si quieres hacerlo antes hazlo pero te lo advierto kagome yo no estaré aquí si lo haces la próxima semana ; Ayame te espero en la sala de espera llamare a Sessh para que aliste todo está bien – la vi asentir y salí de ahí a toda prisa quería gritar sacar esta frustración de mi

Lo vi salir del cuarto y antes de hacerlo pude observar como su rostro se suavizaba al mirarla a ella sentí una tristeza que me invadía por completo al darme cuenta que el en verdad la amaba a ella la miraba con tanto amor que por un momento llegue a sentir envidia pero yo tengo la culpa de lo que está pasando yo fui la que provoco todo esto y ahora solo sienta un gran cariño hacia mí y solo eso pero lo acepto una lagrima silenciosa callo por mi mejilla – yo no quise decir eso en verdad lo siento—voltee a ver a Ayame – el en verdad te ama sabes no lo dejes ir dile que el bautizo se hará cuando él lo desee y que me perdone que él bebe es de los dos y ahora – trate de contener un sollozo pero fue inevitable y empecé a llorar – estoy bien ve con el dile que lo siento y que lo veré en dos meses en el bautizo – no paraba de llorar

Sentí como koga se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba fuertemente mientras me consolaba con palabras en mi oído – tranquila kag todo estará bien yo estaré contigo tranquila te hará daño tienes que tranquilizarte en cualquier momento te traerán al pequeño y tienes que tranquilaste

- el .. el .. la ama koga la ama – no podía parar de llorar pues en verdad lo había perdido para siempre – que voy a hacer sin el

- lo siento pequeña todo esto es por mi culpa si no hubiera sido tan egoísta ahora estarías casada con en verdad lo siento pequeña

- no tranquilo fue mi culpa y quizás es como él me dijo – me limpie mis lágrimas – no estábamos destinados a estar juntos no ahora quizás en un futuro o quizás nunca solo hay que dejar que el destino nos guie

Mientras tanto en la cafetería se encontraba inuyasha platicando con sesshomaru

- si sesshomaru él bebe está bien pero no es para eso que te mande llamar solo quiero que mandes una maleta con ropa de Ayame y mía como para dos meses es que nos vamos de luna de miel y quiero que todo esté listo cuando crees que lleguen las cosas

- si claro está bien pues yo creo que en dos días más o menos – quedo en silencio por unos minutos – hermano te encuentras bien te noto un poco alterado –

- es solo que no sé qué va a pasar ahora con él bebe hace un rato kag dijo que era solo suyo me da miedo que no me deje tomar decisiones sobre él bebe no sé qué hacer –

- tranquilo hermano tienes que relajarte escúchame tranquilízate ve de luna de miel y veras que cuando regreses todo estará bien –

- si gracias hermano así lo hare – suspiro – bien te dejo Ayame debe de estar buscándome le dije que estaría en la sale de espera y baje a la cafetería nos vemos y… gracias Sessh

Colgué el teléfono y camine de regreso a la sala de espera en verdad tenía miedo de estar fuera de la vida de mi bebe porque aunque ella dijera que era suyo la realidad era que era de ambos y quería formar parte de la vida de él pequeño.

Estaba preocupada donde se había metido inuyasha dijo que estaría aquí y no donde se abra metido estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo cuando lo vi estaba recargado en la entrada de la sala se veía triste y confundido me acerque hacia el

-inu - susurre y enseguida se abalanzo sobre dándome un fuerte abrazo – calma inu no te preocupes todo estará bien… sabes kag dice que el bautizo de Sekai será en dos meses como tu lo quieres

- en… en verdad—

Me dolió verlo tan decaído por eso y claro era su bebe – si cálmate todo estará bien

- sabes algo princesa le llame a sessh dijo que en dos días mandaba nuestras cosas para irnos de luna de miel podemos traer muchas cosas para nuestro hijo verdad para sí bautizo y eso

- inu si traeremos muchas cosas pero no es mi hijo es tuyo de kagome y tuyo... mírame te amo pero es tu hijo lo amare por ser tu hijo pero solo por eso

- yo lo siento princesa… serás su tía favorita... y quien sabe quizás en parís nos enteremos de que tendremos a nuestro bebe que dices

-enserio quieres un hijo mío –

- claro que si por qué no lo querría será nuestro bebe un hermoso bebe de ambos nuestro primer bebe que dices –

Estaba algo extraño a decir verdad era como si evadiera el tema del bebe – escúchame inu tienes que hablar con kagome para aclarar las cosas está bien –

- princesa es solo que quiero tomar decisiones con él bebe no quiero que me excluya de las decisiones es nuestro bebe de kag y mío ella; no es mi culpa que ella tomara daciones que nos afectaría a ambos

- lose inu lose… sabes el destino es extraño – decía mientras lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo

Sonreí al oírla hablar del destino – sabes le dije a kag lo mismo

Me separe de el para verlo a los ojos – así y que le dijiste –

- ven vamos a sentarnos y te cuento – la tome de la maño y nos dirigimos al sillón –bien pues – comencé a contarle –le dije que pensaba que las cosas pasan por algo y que quizás el destino no era estar juntos por ahora

-por ahora quieres decir que quizás en un futuro estarán juntos – no pude evitar que una lagrima callera por mi mejilla al creer que en un futuro él pensaba dejarme

-no princesa nunca te dejare te amo demasiado como para dejarte y espero que tú tampoco pienses en dejarme porque no te dejare jamás que te quede claro – me acerque a ella y la bese no fue un beso lento en el que le demostrara cuanto la amaba.

-me separe de ella y sonreí al verla sonrojada – te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas – le bese su nariz y la acerque más hacia mi

-sabes princesa el destino es caprichoso y no se puede saber lo que nos depara pero me alegra que te pusiera en ese avión aquel día que sentía que todo i mundo se venía abajo,

-inu—sonreí y lo abrace mientras le daba un tierno beso – tienes razón y sabes yo también creo que no fue casualidad las casualidades no existen yo creo que el destino fue el que nos puso ese día en el avión si no el destino y siempre estaré agradecida por eso; te amo y siempre te amare

- vaya no sabía que pensábamos de la misma forma ; sabes eso me alegra y espero que el destino siempre nos una y nunca nos separe te amo Ayame –

- siempre juntos; bueno ahora sabes creo que tienes que hablar con kagome sobre él bebe ella está dispuesta a que el bautizo sea cuando tú digas

- está bien será así pero no ahora; será cuando regresemos de la luna de miel que será en dos meses de acuerdo, ahora vamos a casa a descansar; pero primero vamos a despedirnos del pequeño Sekai de acuerdo

Fueron a ver al pequeño y después de despedirse de él se fueron a la casa de inuyasha a descansar después de ese dia el solo fue a ver al bebe sin pasar a saludar a kagome pues aunque aceptaba sus disculpas todavía estaba dolido por sus palabras

**El destino es la fuerza sobrenatural o desconocida que se cree que actúa de forma inevitable, tanto sobre las personas como sobre los acontecimientos; son esa serie de sucesos inevitables de los cuales no se podrá escapar. Su existencia supone que nada ocurre por azar sino que todo tiene una causa ya predestinada.**

_Perdón__ por la tardanza pero no tenia computadora :c pero mas vale tarde que nunca no?_

_Espero que disfrutaran de este capitulo y no olviden dejarme un reviews eso me alienta a seguir sea uno o los que sean eso me anima a seguir con la historia _

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Saludos : letty :3


End file.
